Gifts
by CurtK
Summary: Ron and Hermione leave Harry with Ginny for the summer, the Weasleys get rich, and Harry has more troubling dreams. With that crazy of a summer, what will the next term bring?
1. Money Talk

Ginny Weasley took the steps two at a time up to her brother's room. She knocked once, and then opened the door without waiting for a response. She was blinded briefly by the intensity of the room's colour, but recovered her sight quickly enough to see Ron quickly putting away some parchment.  
  
"Reading a letter, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, from Hermione," he replied, going pink in the cheeks.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Ginny, throwing herself next to Ron on the bed.  
  
"Well, um, she invited me to go on holiday with her."  
  
Ginny stared.  
  
"It's not like that!" Ron hissed, going even pinker in the face, "she asked Dumbledore if Harry could go too. But you know how Dumbledore feels about where he goes in the summer."  
  
"That's great Ron! You're so lucky. I wish my friends would ask me to go on holiday."  
  
"Long as it's not Dean Thomas," Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh! That's a great idea Ron! While you're away with Hermione, I could ask Dean to come to the Burrow and he could stay in your room!"  
  
"Ginny, that's not what I meant --" Ron sputtered.  
  
But Ginny was already out the door, laughing as she ran down the stairs. Ron jumped to his feet and chased her to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was already preparing lunch when her two youngest children came crashing into the kitchen yelling about something.  
  
"No running in the house," said Mrs. Weasley irritably. She didn't like being interrupted when she cooked.  
  
"Hermione asked Ron to go on holiday!" Ginny sang delightedly.  
  
"Ginny," Ron groaned. He had planned on asking his father after dinner.  
  
"I don't know Ron; it's so dangerous to travel these days."  
  
"But Mum, Hermione's parents are Muggles; she said we'd be using an air crane or something."  
  
"Plane," muttered Ginny quietly. She hadn't taken Muggle Studies for nothing.  
  
"Yes well, we don't have the money to have you go on holiday." Mrs. Weasley replied, somewhat subdued.  
  
"Hermione said some relatives in America invited her and her parents to come stay with them, they're paying for it all."  
  
Ron was getting more and more excited as he went on.  
  
"Hermione says it will be very warm, and we can go to beaches and do all kinds of Muggle things."  
  
Mrs. Weasley continued chopping carrots.  
  
"Oh, come on Mum. Let Ron have a bit of fun this summer," supplied Ginny.  
  
Ron looked at Ginny gratefully. Then turned back to Mrs. Weasley, hope clearly written all over his face.  
  
"Well, I'd have to talk to Hermione's parents and your father. But I don't see why not," sighed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Thanks Mum!" Ron looked ecstatic.  
  
Ron had reason to be plenty happy. Usually only their older brothers got to do special things on break, Ginny mused.  
  
"Wish something lucky would happen to me this summer," Ginny sighed as she watched Ron retreat up to his room. Mrs. Weasley winked at her daughter.  
  
"Just wait and see, dear."  
  
______  
  
Harry Potter was bored. He had been sitting in his cousin's second bedroom all day. Being bored was not good. Being bored gave Harry time to think, and he certainly did not wish to do that. He had been able to keep busy the first couple of weeks of holiday doing essays for his various classes. Once those were done, Harry had reread all of his school books. Now, there was nothing left to do. Harry mulled over the thought of boxing with Dudley. He had been getting bigger lately, and Harry thought he might be able to take the elephant-like boy now. He could go on a walk, but Harry really didn't want to see anyone. He could write a letter to Sirius...  
  
Harry visibly winced. It still hadn't really sunk in that he would never see his godfather again. Never again would Harry see him smile, laugh, or help the Weasley twins scheme up something. He would never see another argument between Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. He would never be able to ask Sirius for advice. Even after looking into the mirror Sirius gave him, Harry half expected to receive a letter from some unusual bird, with Sirius's name on the envelope.  
  
Harry had not even realized he was crying. He furiously swiped at his eyes. He was so sick of crying, of being sad.  
  
"But it isn't fair!" Harry whispered fervently.  
  
He couldn't understand why he couldn't protect the people he loved. Just as Sirius had really become like a father to him, he was taken away, and Harry knew it was at the very least, partially his fault. What was next, the Weasleys? Harry paled considerably at this thought. He wouldn't even think of it. Suddenly, Pig swooped in through Harry's open window, a letter clutched in his beak. Harry grinned slightly. At least Ron's letter would prove to be an interesting distraction.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You'll never guess where I will be tomorrow morning! On a plane to California! Hermione invited me to go with her to visit relatives there. Hermione asked Dumbledore if you could also go, but he said no. I'm really sorry you can't go, mate. In fact I really thought about not going at all when I heard you couldn't go as well. But Hermione said you wouldn't want me to not have fun on holiday on account of you. We will be back a couple of weeks before term starts. Have a spiffing holiday! Sorry again.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sighed as he finished Ron's short letter. He was truly happy for Ron, but he was also angry about not being able to go.  
  
"Trust Dumbledore to botch up my summer again," Harry muttered.  
  
But Harry had had enough. Summer was supposed to be full of relaxation and fun. At least, that's what Sirius would say.  
  
"No, don't think about that, Potter," Harry said as he shook his head vigorously. Reaching for some parchment, he began to write a letter.  
  
______  
  
"You're so lucky, Ron!" Ginny moaned enviously.  
  
"Yeah, I am aren't I?" Ron grinned. He threw another pair of socks into the Muggle suitcase Mr. Weasley had Transfigured for him.  
  
"What am I supposed to do all summer while you're off snogging Hermione?"  
  
"It's not like that!" hissed a very maroon Ron.  
  
Ginny just grinned cheekily.  
  
"Well you could always spend your time with Fred or someone." Ron offered.  
  
"Ron, Fred and George are too busy with their new joke shop. The rest of our brothers also have careers -- in case you haven't noticed."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to Mum? I really need to get this finished. The Grangers will be here any moment." Ron said as he tore his closet apart, looking for more Muggle clothes.  
  
Ginny sighed and trudged downstairs, feeling very put-out. Her mum was franticly casting Cleaning Charms everywhere, one narrowly missing Ginny's left elbow.  
  
"Mum! Calm down! The house is cleaner than it ever has been!"  
  
"Are you sure, dear? Mrs. Weasley said nervously, wringing her hands. "I just don't want the Grangers to get a bad impression."  
  
"They won't Mum, I promise." Ginny said, guiding her to the kitchen to calm her down with a spot of tea.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stared into the contents of the steaming mug Ginny placed before her. "I'm worried, Ginny. Do you think Ron will be all right?" Ginny's mother often confided in her only daughter, telling Ginny things that Ron and the others would never hear.  
  
"Yes, Mum. We've been through this. Ron will be perfectly all right."  
  
There was knocking at the front door. Ginny was momentarily surprised she hadn't heard anyone knock on the door in a very long time.  
  
"Yes well, that will be the Grangers. Ginny, be a dear and greet them while I make some more tea and biscuits."  
  
Ginny practically ran to the door. It would be good to see her good friend again, if only for a moment or two.  
  
"Ginny, hi," said Hermione Granger brightly. Behind her were her parents. Both were looking nervous, but happy all the same.  
  
"You're looking good, Hermione," Ginny said. She meant it too, her teeth were even whiter than usual and her hair was looking less bushy.  
  
Suddenly Ginny remembered Hermione's parents. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's good to see you both again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."  
  
"It's always good to see friends of Hermione's," replied Mr. Granger.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had not needed to worry about making a good impression. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were quite taken with the Burrow and kept a steady supply of questions going until Ron arrived.  
  
Ginny could tell he had done his best to clean up and look presentable. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thanks for letting me come along with you on your trip," Ron said nervously.  
  
"It's really no problem," laughed Mr. Granger.  
  
"Really Mrs. Weasley, your children are very polite," complimented Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Well, thank you," replied the very proud Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Granger pulled out an obviously important gold pocket-watch and announced it was time to leave. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stood outside next to the Grangers car saying their goodbyes. "I'll write you every day!" called Ron.  
  
"Like I haven't heard that one before, Ronald Weasley," said Ginny but she smiled anyway.  
  
"I'll see you soon Ginny." Hermione pulled her into a quick hug. Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron, nearly suffocating him, and it looked like their mum was going to cry as well.  
  
"Mum, really, it's only a couple months," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Just be careful!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as the Grangers' car backed down the lane and drove out of sight.  
  
______  
  
"Sir is looking tired," said Dobby the House-Elf.  
  
"Yes, well, could you just bring me some hot cocoa then Dobby, please?" smiled Albus Dumbledore as Dobby hurried to the kitchens.  
  
Albus had just finished reading a report from Remus Lupin on his latest mission, when a large snowy owl swooped in is window. Albus thought he knew that owl, it was Hedwig.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
It has come to my attention that once again leaving the Dursleys' for the summer is out of the question. Well, this summer I'm going to do what I please. After our talk last semester I'm surprised you won't let me go with Ron and Hermione. Why does it matter if I'm at the Dursley's? If Voldemort meets up with me this summer it'll either be me or him. Anyway, I'll wait to leave until you send a reply. But, I will leave regardless of what your response is. Try not to worry.  
  
Harry  
  
Dumbledore chuckled silently. This letter was so like Harry. But what more could he do? He had told Harry the prophecy. Albus knew he could no longer tell Harry where to go. He was a little worried about his comment on Voldemort, but Albus was sure Harry would be all right. After all, Harry's power should developing start this summer. But first he would need to speak with Harry. Ten minutes later that same snowy owl left the castle, another letter attached to its leg.  
  
______  
  
"Why don't you go start on some of your summer homework?"  
  
"Mum, I'm bored, but not that bored," replied Ginny as she collapsed onto an overstuffed armchair.  
  
"Well, I'm going to work in the garden. and sit up straight," commanded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes and slid further down the chair. Ginny wondered what everyone else was doing at the moment. Neville was probably tending to his plants or looking for something he lost. Luna was most likely with her dad looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Hermione and Ron were almost certainly on some sandy beach in America..  
  
But what was Harry doing? Ginny couldn't bear the thought of him locked up with that Muggle family mourning for Sirius. The news that Ron and Hermione had gone to America probably topped off his week. Maybe she could cheer him up with a letter. But Ginny doubted she could write anything that would cheer up Harry Potter.  
  
"Well, I doubt he would want to hear from me anyway," mumbled Ginny. "I might as well get some Quidditch practice in."  
  
______  
  
Harry paid the taxi driver with money he had swiped from Dudley's room that morning. He really ought to feel bad about stealing; the fare was really quite high. But Harry couldn't be bothered with that while his talk with Dumbledore was just behind a dirty wooden door. Taking a deep breath Harry stepped inside the grubby pub and found the table in which Dumbledore was sitting.  
  
"Hello, Professor," smiled Harry, "I swear that Muggle over-charged me."  
  
Harry had spent many hours thinking of the talk they had had at the end of his 5th year. He had realized it was wrong to continue being angry at his Professor. "What exactly did you want to meet me here for?"  
  
"You've never been one to dance around the subject." Dumbledore's cheery expression turned gravely serious. "I know this is something that you probably do not wish to talk about but we must discuss Sirius's will."  
  
Harry's face suddenly darkened. "I'd rather not thank you." He began to stand up. "Harry, sit down! You will pay attention. I know it is very difficult to think of Sirius, but please just listen. Now, Sirius was never one to complicate matters so he has left everything he owned to you. Largely, these things were his house, his Gringotts account, and his motorbike."  
  
"Everything?" mumbled Harry in a daze.  
  
"Yes, Harry. You just need to sign these papers here."  
  
Harry vaguely realized he was done signing papers when he saw Dumbledore was just about to leave.  
  
"W-wait sir."  
  
Dumbledore turned.  
  
"His family's fortune, how much was it?"  
  
"I believe it was some million galleons, Harry."  
  
"Could you do me a favor, Professor? Could you please divide the money equally between the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, and the Order? I don't need it. Also, make sure the Weasleys have to accept, after all isn't there some kind of legal thing you can do? You know, since its Sirius's will and all."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "That was a very kind thing of you to do, Harry." And without another word Albus Dumbledore swept out of the grubby pub. 


	2. Arrival

"Ginny, I need to run to Diagon Alley and pick up a few things, mind the house while I'm away!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up to her daughter whom was practicing complicated chaser maneuvers.  
  
"Sure," panted Ginny.  
  
"And be careful!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Honestly, going to break her neck," muttered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Not long after her mother left Ginny decided she was done for the day and made her way past a couple dozen dizzied garden gnomes to the kitchen. She pulled open the ice box just to see a very cold Pigwidgeon on top of the Pumpkin Juice. Ginny blinked and pulled the tiny owl out.  
Pig placed two letters on the kitchen table and shakily flew out the window. Ginny picked up the letters excitedly; one was addressed to her parents, and one to her.  
  
Ginny had just sat down to read her letter when her mother burst from the fireplace.  
  
"That was awfully quick-," Ginny started.  
  
"I swear I don't know whether to kill that boy or hug him!"  
  
"Did Ron-."  
  
"To go and do something like that, honestly that boy is too kind for his own good!"  
  
"Mum, what's going on?" questioned Ginny quickly before she was interrupted again.  
  
"Harry Potter, that's what!"  
  
Ginny tensed up, surely he was okay?  
  
"He gave us some money," sighed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Money? But we're not that bad off, just give it back."  
  
"Of course we're not, dear. In Sirius' will he left everything to Harry. Harry, bless him, sent part of the Black's fortune to us. I tried to give it back but the goblins at Gringott's mumbled something about signed documents and said I couldn't," finished Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, how much did he give us?" asked Ginny slowly.  
  
"That boy," muttered Mrs. Weasley, "gave us five million Galleons. He made us rich."  
  
Ginny could see tears well up in her mother's eyes. 'How many times had I wished for something like this to happen?' wondered Ginny.  
  
"This is.is.just wonderful," whispered Ginny.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's sobbing turned into choking laughter.  
  
"Arthur's never going to believe it!" she shouted. Ginny just laughed and enjoyed seeing the blissful look on her mother's face. With a slight hop in her step, Mrs. Weasley retreated to the kitchen to prepare lunch, but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Ginny and her mother both tensed slightly, wizarding houses usually do not have callers at their front doors.  
  
"Er, it's just me," said the voice behind the door. 'That voice sounds familiar,' thought Ginny, 'kind of rough and deep, but soft..'  
  
Ginny's musing were halted when her mother threw open the door to reveal a timid looking Harry Potter.  
  
"Er, Dumbledore said it would be okay to leave the Dursley's. So can I please stay here?" Harry mumbled rather nervously.  
  
"Of course you can! But I wonder why he didn't ask us to get you.Anyway, of course you can stay Harry."  
  
Over Harry's shoulder, Ginny could see a large coal-colored motorbike.  
  
"I didn't want to impose, I wasn't invited." Harry said as Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Harry, you are always welcome here. This is your home."  
  
Harry just embraced Mrs. Weasley tighter and Ginny was pleased to note the smile on his face.  
  
"Ron's not here as you know, but do come in."  
  
Nothing more was spoken of the Weasley's new found wealth until dinner that day. Harry and Ginny had been listening to an interesting story about bewitched door-knockers from Mr. Weasley when, in a flurry of feathers, two barn owls dropped a couple parcels and left. Upon closer examination, Harry noticed they were shaped rather like a certain parcel he received in his first year. Mrs. Weasley took one of the packages and handed it to Ginny.  
  
"Open it, I decided to get you an early birthday present."  
  
Ginny gaped at her for a moment before un-wrapping the paper delicately and opening the box. Inside, was a brand new, gleaming Nimbus 2001.  
  
"Oh, Mum thank you so much. I honestly don't know what to say." Ginny whispered in disbelief.  
  
"I got Ron a similar model, but the shopkeeper said it was better for Keepers. I expect you and him to put those brooms to good use at Hogwarts next term," Mrs. Weasley said with a big smile.  
  
Mr. Weasley gave his wife a significant look. Mrs. Weasley said simply, "It was Harry." Harry grew extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah, er, I figured you really wouldn't mind so much. I mean, it's Sirius' money and he gave me permission to use it so I reckoned you wouldn't mind," Harry said with a rush.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned and whispered into her husband's ear.  
  
"Good lord Harry! I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."  
  
"Just letting me stay here is thanks enough for me," mumbled Harry, whom was rather pink in the cheeks.  
  
"I know!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, "Let's go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow. I wasn't able to pick up my orders today, and I've wanted some enchanted garden sheers for ages."  
  
"Excellent idea Molly, I've wanted some books on Muggles myself," supplied Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Ah, me too!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Anything you've had your eye on Harry, dear?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I guess some new reading material might be nice for this summer." Harry felt immensely better; he had really thought the Weasleys' would take it worse than this. In fact, he felt rather happy.  
  
Later that night Harry was in Ron's room, feeling rather odd as he was putting his own clothes into Ron's drawers. Harry was feeling rather glad he was able to help out the Weasley's with their ever present money trouble. He was extremely happy they would never have to worry about money again. The only trouble was now thinking of the Weasleys' directly lead to thinking about Sirius, a subject Harry did not wish to dwell on.  
  
"Hey can I come in?"  
  
Harry whirled around to see Ginny leaning casually against Ron's doorframe, an envelope held loosely in her hand.  
  
"Of course you can, Ginny."  
  
"I thought we could read Ron's letter together, but I'll help you finish putting your socks away first."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, I never really got a chance to thank you, Harry."  
  
"There's no need really." 'She's colour coding my socks. That's interesting,' thought Harry.  
  
"I know you're probably sick and tired of hearing that. But, I really appreciate everything you've done for me.and my family." Her tone caught Harry from his fascination of the color-coding and he looked into her eye's.  
She looked up at him with an emotion twinkling in her eyes that Harry had never seen before. She looked so innocent, and something else Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. Intrigued, Harry stepped closer to Ginny, looking closer at the object of his curiosity. Her eyes were dark, but not intensely so. They were dark chocolate near the pupil, and growing outward the color spiraled into a golden honey. Harry vaguely realized he had stopped thinking about anything else as he looked harder and closer.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, er, sorry."  
  
"Right, well how about this letter?"  
  
"Sure, I can't wait to hear this." Harry grinned. Ginny grinned too as they sat down on Ron's bed to open Ron's letter.  
  
"'Dear Ginny,'" Ginny read, "'I hope you're doing fine at home. You aren't bored are you?' Oh he cares now does he? 'California is great. Hermione about strangled me on the plane though.'"  
  
"I can imagine that," laughed Harry.  
  
With a smile Ginny continued, "'It took forever on the bloody thing. And it wasn't my fault I got bored, bloody Muggle movie they played was awful. Anyway, California is so different from anywhere I've ever been! The Muggles' there walk around wearing hardly any clothing on them. Apparently, I'm not to look as I can tell Hermione gets angry when I do. Her aunt and uncle's house is really amazing; it sits right on the ocean and is enormous. We've gone in the ocean everyday now and Hermione taught me how to make sand castles, I'm working on a Hogwarts sand castle right now. Anyway, we really haven't done much other than that so far, I'll write you some more. Love, My lucky brother, Ron'" Ginny finished with a sigh.  
  
"Well, sounds like he's having fun," said Harry as he stretched his back.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't wait to hear Hermione's letter's, I'm sure they will be much more descriptive." Ginny replied.  
  
"Hey, when is your birthday Ginny?"  
  
"August 22nd,why?"  
  
"Just curious because you got that broom and everything today."  
  
"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, "That reminds me, I saw that huge motorbike, who gave you that? It's really nice."  
  
Harry instantly grew uncomfortable. "It was in Sirius' will."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I suppose its getting rather late, good night Harry," Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Goodnight." he called after her. But Harry really wished she hadn't left he didn't want to be alone with Sirius on his mind.  
His godfather's death did not weigh on his mind for too long however, as he noticed about half of his socks were gone.  
  
It was rather late in the morning when Harry woke up. Stretching lazily Harry noticed how comfortable Ron's bed was. Eventually, the faint smell of sizzling sausage gave Harry enough encouragement to get up and get dressed. To Harry's surprised, Ginny was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Oh, good morning Harry, Mum and Dad had to go do something for the Order. She left a note saying we were to go to Diagon Alley today. But we're to be careful!" Ginny said with emphasis, although with a smile. She was balancing several frying pans and sporting a very old and stained apron. Harry thought the look was rather endearing.  
  
"Sounds fun to me, thanks for cooking breakfast," supplied Harry as Ginny set a plate in front of him.  
"No problem Harry, cooking is rather easy for anyone in a family this large."  
"So, how is it being the only one left in the Burrow, Ginny?" asked Harry as Ginny took her own plate and sat down next to him.  
"Truthfully, it's horrible. It's the worst when Mum and Dad have to leave. There's no noise, no fun, and Mum is on my case ten times more than usual. But it isn't all bad, the privacy is nice a lot of the time," Ginny said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, it feels weird even to me, I'm sure it's quite a bit harder for you."  
"It's not so bad," admitted Ginny, "I mean it's nothing to complain about. There are tons of people who have more problems. So I think I don't think I should complain about anything."  
'Is this really Ginny?' Harry wondered, 'she has so much to say.'  
"Well, yeah some people have bigger problems. But, you can't worry about other people constantly. It'll leave you angry and depressed. Sometimes you can't help at all, you can try and try, but you cannot help them. Voldemort taught me this," Harry finished quietly.  
"True, you can't always succeed. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Sirius died trying to help you," she paused as Harry winced, "but that isn't an excuse to quit trying. You always help people, Harry, you always care. That's what makes you special," Ginny smiled gently.  
"Don't you mean us? You care too, you're special Ginny."  
"We should clean up," whispered Ginny.  
  
After the dishes were clean, Harry and Ginny were ready to go to Diagon Alley.  
"Have you ever been to Diagon Alley alone before, Ginny?"  
"Well, not really," Ginny replied somewhat nervously.  
"Don't worry about it; I lived in Diagon Alley for awhile before my third year."]  
"That must have been really great," Ginny declared.  
"Yeah it was," mumbled Harry as he remembered how happy he was living on his own. He grabbed some Floo powder and with a flash of green and a wink, was gone.  
Ginny smiled slightly, it was good to be around Harry Potter.  
"The Leaky Cauldron!"  
Ginny tumbled out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron only to fall into Harry's solid frame. Harry grunted slightly and closed his arms around her.  
"Got you," he said.  
Ginny was just about to apologize when she saw that Harry was blushing.  
'Blushing?' wondered Ginny.  
"Sorry," muttered Harry as he released her. Together Harry and Ginny left the poorly lit pub and entered Diagon Alley. 


End file.
